edgar_hawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Greylea Edgar starts in his home. He can either go to Ravensworth or Ormont. Ravensworth is required in order to meet Hawk and have him join the party. Ormont is required in order to meet the Dragon. In Silly Mode, Fishface meets the Dragon in Ravensworth, and finds Hawk destroying Ormont. After having Hawk in the party and going to Ormont the player is able to progress south to Sagecliff and the Temp Mine. Going into the Mine Right Tent and talking to the leader starts the quest to deliver the message to his father, standing outside the Ravensworth Inn, receiving the Gate Key in return. Upon doing this the Temp Mine will disappear, giving access to Balmattum. Progressing through the Balmattum Dungeon gives access to Yalpara. Wyvernedge Upon arriving at Yalpara, Edgar's father Ryoma can be seen delivering a message to the village leader about the Dragon's attacks on villages, as confirmed by Guilderton. Edgar and Hawk then agree that they'll be the ones to defeat the dragon. The player can head north and enter the Underground Cave, fighting the first Zombies and arriving north of Marungi. While in the underground cave, the player meets the first Sardonic member, praising them for defeating the zombies so they can spread their message about the dragon to Greylea. If playing in Silly Mode the Sardonic member instead demonstrates his sick rhymes to Fishface, warning him about the dangers of his Dragon companion. When arriving at Marungi Forest, the leader of the Marungi Spiders introduces them as friendly Spiders. The player then heads south to the Spider Checkpoint where they find it guarded. The player can choose to either fight the spiders blocking the checkpoint and progress, resulting in no help from them at the end of the game, or go back to the leader. Talking to the leader after going to the checkpoint gives them a quest to prove that they are strong enough to progress. The player must defeat the Snake Leader and Snake Hill within 7 minutes. If the player fails to kill the snake leader in that time they must also have 1000G to progress. From here, the player can progress through Narrung Cliff to Narrung Dock, gaining access to Brightspell and Blackcrest. Blackcrest Upon arriving at Roseway the player is confronted by the leader of the Sardonics, Gandor, stating that the Dragon destroyed it while looking for information and that his acolytes will repair the village and help its people. If playing in Silly Mode, the Dragon will suggest that it was possible his cousin did it. On reaching the top of Mulcra Mount, the player will be met by the Sardonics, prompting them too choose which wat the story goes. Teamwork Quest Choosing either "Hawk is no pet" or "I want no part of your cult" will continue the player on the normal quest against the Dragon. Choosing "Hawk is no pet" will increase Hawk's friendship level by 10, otherwise it will stay the same unless you say that you do see him as one. Upon continuing this story the player will have to fight the Dragon at the north of the mountain, ultimately losing and losing Hawk. In silly mode this is decided by choosing either "I like dragons" or "Get out of here". This will then result in Fishface and the Dragon being attacked by Hawk, afterwards the Dragon will fly after Hawk, leaving Fishface alone. Fanatic Quest When talking to the fanatics, the player can chose the "Joining you?" option in order to have Edgar ally with the fanatics. Choosing to play as Edgar continues this story. In silly mode this story ends with the Dragon vowing to get his cousin to beat you up. Hawk Quest Upon allying with the fanatics the player can choose to side with Edgar or Hawk. Choosing to side with Hawk decides that this story is selected. This story is unavailable in silly mode. Teamwork Quest Blackcrest After being defeated by the Dragon and losing Hawk, the player heads west and defeats the cockatrice in Fifield Village, opening the way to Glenlyon Forest and Karkatt. The player then takes a ship from Kartkatt Dock to Werribee Dock in Narran. Narran Edgar heads north, reaching Ginquam Forest and seeing Hawk almost attacked by the Dragon before he is saved by four Guilderton warriors. Edgar then heads south, getting to the Ruined Tower and reuniting with Hawk. The duo then reaches Ayr and are told to retrieve the Sceptre of Narkbar from the Gorea caves. Upon reaching Guilderton, Edgar tries to warn the location of the dragon attacks, being jailed by King Sandvichi to prevent a panic. Edgar and Hawk break out of jail, receiving their equipment, defeating the Guilderton Captain and King Sandvichi, eventually breaking out and defeating Haxton Sale. The duo then go to the Guilderton Checkpoint, either fighting the guard or showing the key to pass, before being ambushed the by Sardonics. After defeating the Sardonics the duo go to the Guilderton Docks and take a ship to Bellevue. Bellevue After arriving in Bellevue the duo goes north to Silverston, where he finds the Dragon in another village he destroyed, demanding the location of the obelisk. They then go further north to Kahler to find the bridge to Greenmarsh destroyed then the inhabitants requiring the bridge to be fixed to hunt. The duo then goes west towards Maenelp, getting ambushed by the Sardonics upon their arrival. Going into the Maenelp House results in them finding zombies having destroyed it, coming from the entrance to Parfum Cave. After reaching the bottom of the cave, the duo fight the Zombie Soldier, after which they are immediately attacked by the Ghost of Parfum Cave and soon the Mutant Crow. After fighting for the supplies they then bring the supplies to Kahler, allowing access to Greenmarsh. Greenmarsh The duo heads east, entering the Ancient Historic Ruins. As they entering Hawk is suddenly hit by a burst of energy, chronoshifting him deeper into the ruins. He works his way deeper in looking for an exit, at which point he enters a ritual circle. Edgar meets up with Hawk at the ritual circle at which they summon the Demon defending the ruins. After defeating the demon an energy point appears, allowing Hawk to chronoshift out. After the demon is defeated the duo go west to go to the Huge Waterfall, meeting the Earth Spirit. She thanks them for defeating the demon, allowing her to spread nature to the ruins, challenging him to a duel in order to open the route to the bridge south. Fanatic Quest Blackcrest After siding with Edgar the player is sent to Heatley. The player heads west and defeats the cockatrice in Fifield Village, opening the way to Glenlyon Forest and Karkatt. The player then takes a ship from Kartkatt Dock to Werribee Dock. Narran Edgar heads north, reaching Ginquam Forest and seeing Hawk almost attacked by the Dragon before he is saved by four Guilderton warriors. Edgar then reaches Ayr and are told to retrieve the Sceptre of Narkbar from the Gorea caves. Upon reaching the Guilderton Checkpoint Edgar met by Gandor, giving him an upgrade and letting him access the Guilderton docks, Edgar is then attacked by Hawk. Edgar reaches the Guilderton Docks, taking them to Bellevue. Bellevue After arriving in Bellevue Edgar goes north to Silverston, where he finds the Dragon in another village he destroyed, demanding the location of the obelisk. Edgar then goes further north to Kahler to find the bridge to Greenmarsh destroyed then the inhabitants requiring the bridge to be fixed to hunt. Edgar then goes west towards Maenelp, receiving the Demonic Helm the Sardonics upon his arrival. Going into the Maenelp house results in Edgar finding zombies having destroyed it, coming from the entrance to Parfum Cave. After reaching the bottom of the cave, Edgar finds Hawk, having just found the supplies required to require the bridge. After fighting and defeating Hawk for the supplies Hawk runs away. Edgar then brings the supplies to Kahler, allowing access to Greenmarsh. Greenmarsh Edgar heads east, entering the Ancient Historic Ruins. He works his way deeper in at which point he enters a ritual circle, summoning the demon defending the ruins. After defeating the demon he finds the ancient information it defended. After the demon is defeated Edgar goes west to go to the huge waterfall, meeting Gandor again. Gandor gives Edgar a Scaled Shield as a gift, telling Edgar to follow the information and head south to meet the dragon. Upon exiting the waterfall, Edgar is attacked by Hawk on the bridge. Hawk Quest Blackcrest After siding with Hawk the player is sent to Heatley. The player heads west and defeats the cockatrice in Fifield Village, opening the way to Glenlyon Forest and Karkatt. The player then takes a ship from Kartkatt Dock to Werribee Dock. Narran Hawk heads north, reaching Ginquam Forest and seeing Gandor praising Edgar for his work, and mentioning that the Sardonics have infiltrated spies into major locations. Hawk then reaches Ayr and being told to retrieve the Sceptre of Narkbar from the Gorea caves. Upon reaching the Guilderton Checkpoint Hawk is attacked by the Sardonics. As Hawk reaches the Guilderton Docks, he talks to Ryoma, who reveals that he's staying at Guilderton and gathering an army to stop the Dragon's attacks, while also giving Hawk permission to board Guilderton ships. Bellevue After arriving in Bellevue Hawk goes north to Silverston, where he finds the dragon in another village he destroyed, demanding the location of the obelisk. Hawk then goes further north to Kahler to find the bridge to Greenmarsh destroyed then the inhabitants requiring the bridge to be fixed to hunt. Hawk then goes west towards Maenelp, getting ambushed by the Sardonics upon his arrival. Going into the Maenelp house results in Hawk finding zombies having destroyed it, coming from the entrance to Parfum Cave. After reaching the bottom of the cave, Hawk finds Edgar, having just found the supplies required to require the bridge. After fighting and defeating Edgar for the supplies Edgar runs away, creating a bridge with his magic, before Hawk is immediately ambushed by more Sardonics, allowing Edgar to escape. Hawk then brings the supplies to Kahler, allowing access to Greenmarsh. Greenmarsh Hawk heads east, entering the Ancient Historic Ruins. Upon entering he is suddenly hit by a burst of energy, chronoshifting him deeper into the ruins. He works his way deeper in looking for an exit, at which point he enters a ritual circle, summoning the demon defending the ruins. After defeating the demon an energy point appears, allowing him to chronoshift out. After the demon is defeated Hawk goes west to go to the huge waterfall, meeting the Earth Spirit. She thanks him for defeating the demon, allowing her to spread nature to the ruins, challenging him to a duel in order to open the route to the bridge south. After heading south Hawk encounters soldiers, capturing him and forcing him into the Greenmarsh Lab. Hawk uses his chronoshift ability to leave his holding cell. After going through the lab he finds the aviary, reawakening memories about the past, showing how he was cornered by guards inside and forced to chronoshift out of the facility, sending him to Ravensworth and meeting Edgar. Later he finds the healing crystal, healing his wounds. Later on he comes across the chronocrystal. The scientist explains that the crystal allows them to transfer matter through space, and that also would transfer other matter unintentionally. It is revealed that Hawk was chronoshifted in without the use of the crystal and was contained after it was discovered that he could talk, but natives could not understand him. Hawk was shown to chronoshift around the facility without using the crystal, and due to this was contained by the facility to protect him and the outside world until he escaped. After touching the crystal Hawk remembers his powers and how to use them, allowing him to chronoshift around the room and in other locations in the world, gaining the Chrono Claw ability in the process. After leaving the room and still testing his powers he over-estimates, sending him and the nearby rat to the Dimension Rift, having to find a location of sufficient energy in order to chronoshift back. After returning from the dimension rift he unleashes the malfunctioning Delta-2 Peacemaker, causing it to attack the facility indiscriminately, he later floods the facility's reactors, ultimately sealing fate of the facility. Hawk finally defeats the Delta-2 Peacemaker, escaping the facility. After progressing south through the Vertfield Forest, Hawk enters Titos Chinlyn's Castle, defeating Shadow Hawk and progressing to the Greenmarsh Airship Dock, meeting Haxton Sale and Ryoma in the process. Haxton Sale demands that Hawk shows his skill before they progress, challenging him to a fight which he may win or lose. Fairmere Hawk arrives at the Fairmere Airship Dock, along with Haxton Sale, Ryoma, and two Soldier Platoons, with one going in to Fairmere Mount first. Unless the Sardonics were defeated in their HQ, Hawk fights the Sardonics defending the mountain as he progresses, choosing to revive fallen soldiers from the advance soldier platoon, adding them to his current force and strengthening them. At the top layer of Fairmere Mount Hawk must find all the Cave Key Parts to craft the Cave Key and gain access to the mountain top. At the mountain top the Dragon has already defeated the Obelisk Defenders, leading Hawk, Haxton, Ryoma, and the soldier platoon to defend the world against the Empowered Dragon, Gandor, and Edgar.